Tiger Lucy
Tiger Lucy is one of the minor antagonist on Kong: The Animated Series, and one of the Professor Ramone De La Porta henchman. Biography She is actually an Art dealer who help Tannenbaum family, probably same age with Eric "Tann" Tannenbaum and Jason Jenkins due she is crush or in love withTann . Just like the other henchman , Tiger Lucy also use her cyber-link who given by De La Porta to become a giant-monstrous cat , which she merge with her own pet-cat and can be seen on her first debut on episode The giant claw robberies and Framed . ''She is the only the main five De La Poera henchman who not participate kidnapping Jason in ''Lies, making her the only henchman who not trapped in Skull Island. Personality Tiger Lucy was known to be very sly, easy-going, selfish, and apathetic.The reason why she help De La porta because she wanted his money and doesn't care what he order to her as long as she get paid from him. Unlike the others henchmen , she seldom to see together with the other henchmen, but usually she partner with Omar or Giggles. Although being apathetic, with her loyalty to him just for get his money, Tiger Lucy is not shy to shown her confusion or angered to De La Porta about his plan and his decision, especially in the episode The Thirteenth Stone. Storyline The Giant Claw Robberies Tiger Lucy first time seen as a thief who use a cyberlink to become giant-humanoid cat to steal a artifact in museum. The police found her giant footprints and conclude the thief must be "A Giant Cat Burglar". She later attend the grand opening of De La Porta museum and meet Jason along with his friends.Tiger Lucy flirt Tann and invited him to De La Porta private room which Jason and Lua follow them. Tann introduce her to Jason, and asking why she in the museum. She tell that she help De La Porta to running his enterprises , but now he not come in grand opening to attend another business. She tell to them better to have join the grand opening party without him, and mocking Lua style which make her annoyed. After separated, she go to basement and De La porta already wait for her to another mission for her. Several hour later, she begin to infiltration to the other museum. However, before she could escape with the artifact that she stole as giant-humanoid cat, Jason and Kong quickly to prevent her but its stop by Omar who use cyberlink as giant-humanoid rat. Kong success easily defeat both of them, and revert to human form again and runaway. Tann who look at them shocked to see that Tiger Lucy is the cat burglar. De La Porta already set a trap for Jason and his friends, which framed Lua to make people believe that she is a cat burglar. A furious Lua tell to the police that Tiger Lucy is the real cat burglar.But due she has no evidence to proof it, the police didn't believe it and arrest Lua. Jason and Tann manage to save Lua, at same time De La porta and his henchmen decide to bring the artifact to his museum. However, they failed to bring it as Omar decide to leave the artifact due chase by Kong, and chase De La Porta with Tiger Lucy in taxi, forcing them to hiding. Master of Souls She accompany De La Porta to check a temple and find a Primal Stone of Soul. When he success to find it, and use it to control Tann and Caroline. When Tiger Lucy manage to check the situation near Kong and De La Porta fight as giant-humanoid Jaguar, Lua easily defeat her and forcing her to leave Tann and Caroline. Indian Summer Tiger Lucy and Giggles ordered by De La Porta to stole some ancient item in the cave. When they enter the cave, they are attack by the trap which already set in there, and save Giggles who almost fall into the trap. When they continue to search it, she found the item that De La Porta means (a cricket totem), and said that he must be pleased with it. She and Giggles bring it to the museum with helicopter, not knowing that the cricket in the cave tell to the old Shaman about their presence. Next day, De La Porta try to put Primal Stone of antimatter at the cricket totem. When he try it, the swarm of cricket come to the city and quickly release the stone. De La Porta judge them about their failure, but Tiger Lucy said they only found one totem, which De La Porta believe there are maybe more totem that leave in the cave. The swarm of cricket start to attack her and Giggles, but De La Porta doesn't care about them and leaving them in the museum since the swarm of cricket come at them because the swarm of cricket wanted to take the stone from De La Porta. Framed She accompany Omar as giant-humanoid baboon to stole a arms. After they success to stole it at set a trap to frame the heroes, De La Porta congrats to her due she do her job very well and wanted to need more complimentary help by her. Tiger Lucy feel delight ,and tell to him if he get the money she must have it too, much annoyed him. Next day she come to De La Porta office to inform that the agent already come to campus to search Jason and his friends due the fake evidence that they put to framed them, De La porta glad that his plan already successful and tell to her about the next happen that will be happened on Jason and his friends and call the agent to come to campus. In the night, She observer the other henchmen to put the arms to the plane. De La Porta come and tell to them that he decide to change his plan , and wanted Tiger Lucy to keep her eyes by observer Frazzeti and Giggles to put the arms. When her cat start hissing, and realized Kong and Lua come toward them, She order Frazzeti to shoot at them but fail. Realized she has no time to bring all the arms, she decide to destroy the arms and runaway. When De La Porta angered that his plan to framed Jason and his friends is failed, Tiger Lucy express her disappointment because that the arms that she wanted to sell as her bonus already destroy. De La porta annoyed with her because she only thinking about money, but she casually tell to him that she can't help and He never inspire her with anything.As the result, De La Porta decide change his plan to bait Lua and Kong to the port, and once again need her help to caught them. In the port, she success to anesthetize her and make her unconscious. De La Porta praise her job, and tell to her that they need to wait the agent to come to the port to caught Lua. However, when Tiger Lucy check on Lua, she is slipped by her and fell to the craft of arms. Angered, Tiger Lucy use her cyberlink and merge with her cat to become giant-humanoid cat. She have fight with Kong while Lua being attack by Omar as giant humanoid-baboon, but she easily defeat by kong. When the agent manage to caught her,Tiger Lucy quickly save by Omar and De la Porta, escape from the port. Return to the Redwoods When Jason and his friends search a ancient item along woith Primal Stone of Time, De la Porta along with Tiger Lucy and Omar try to steal it from them. When De La Porta about to take the item, and put the Primal Stone of Time on it, and start to make a quake in a temple. Jason and the other escape, they chase them and De La Porta order to Tiger Lucy to shoot at their car. After their ambush ended in the river, and man's car machine start explosion, She along with Omar hold the Man and The woman with a gun as hostage, and release them when Jason willing to give the stone to De La Porta, and escape with their helicopter. The next day, De La porta, Tiger Lucy and Omar use the primal stone to visit a past time of Redwoods (a location where Dr. Jenkins and young Jason house placed). When they do a infiltration, they stopped by Jason and Tann. When the mysterious chemical start to cause a quake, she start to attack Tann but he quickly to hold her.But Tiger Lucy able to release it, and lock Tann to the basement. When Tiger Lucy wanted to shoot Jason with a gun, she later being foiled due the fact the gun that she hold is a water gun, much her annoyed and kick Jason to out from the lab. When Kong is arrive and everyone try to catch the mysterious chemical, she try to help them to catch but Lua quickly stop her along with Tann. De la Porta along with her and Omar being tied, but they success freed with the primal stone and go to another past time. The Thirteenth Stone De La Porta along with her and Omar arrive in the unknown past time. She complain about the rain meteor and Omar feel there is something wrong in the place. When De La Porta claims that he can control the nature because of luck, Tiger Lucy angry at him and tell that they not control anything anymore, knowing its a incident and ask to him how they can return to current time ,but De La Porta denying about her statement. When they start to go to somewhere, they begin attack by two T-rex. De La porta order to them to shoot it, but its fail. Tiger Lucy ask if they need a cyberlink or not, De La Porta answer that the cyberlink is not work in the past and decide to save their self to the cave. When the t-rex start to destroy the cave, Tiger Lucy found the other way to runaway from the T-rex. De La Porta and his henchmen investigate the way, and then they found a ritual place that can connect the all primal stone to get the power. When De La Porta use it a summons Chiros, they can see that Chiros didn't grant him a power, and tell to De La Porta to runaway from Chiros. When De La Porta start being control by him, Omar quickly save him and they are runaway, which at the same time Chiros summons his minion to chase them. Luckily, they are save by Kong and Kong Ancestor. When Kong and his ancestor success defeat one of chiros minon the great shaman use the stone to teleported them back to current time, which she along with De La Porta and Omar teleport back to De La Porta museum safely. Quotes Trivia * Its unknown if "Tiger Lucy" is her real name or not, due most of character especially Tann and De La Porta call her "Tiger Lucy" * She is the first henchman who used Cyberlink * She is the only the main henchman of De La Porta who not trapped in skull island on episode Lies . * She is the only henchman who shown athletic/ acrobatic skill aside use cyberlink or laser-gun * She along with Frazetti is the henchman who rarely using cyberlink to become giant animals ** Tiger Lucy only use it twice and only become giant humanoid-cat in two episode while Frazetti use it three-times. Gallery Tiger-Lucy about to rob the artefact.png|Tiger Lucy about to rob the artefact Tiger lucy greets hero.png|Tiger Lucy greets Tann Tiger-lucy and tann.png|''"It's been a while. Shall we get reacquainted, handsome? "'' Tiger Lucy3.png|Tann asking Tiger Lucy Tiger-lucy about to rob again.png|To rob another artefact by De la Porta order Tiger Lucy4.png|Tiger Lucy as "Giant cat burglar" Omar and Tiger Lucy runaway.png|Omar and Tiger Lucy runaway from the heroes Tiger Lucy1.png|Tiger Lucy tell to her cat to stay DeLaPorta applause TigerLucy.png|De La Porta applause Tiger Lucy great job and wanted to have another cooperation with her Tiger Lucy2.png|Tiger Lucy with her pet cat TigerLucy inform.png|Tiger Lucy inform De la Porta about the situation DeLaPorta explain.png|De La Porta explain his plan to yawned Tiger Lucy Tiger Lucy5.png|Become "cat burglar" at third and last time Tiger lucy7.png|Being foiled by Jason with hold false gun TigerLucy angry.png|Tiger Lucy angry at De La Porta Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero